A New Beginning
by BlitzPhantom53
Summary: Calvin runs away from his parents but his journey leads him to a possible replacement mom.
1. Chapter 1

On an airplane Calvin munched on his sandwich getting crumbs everywhere. Hobbes was fast asleep and giggling in his sleep. " The plane will be landing shortly,thank you for flying with us today." The pilot said. "Hobbes wake up the plane will be landing shortly!" Calvin whispered

"Hmm oh right the plane, and is that fish I smell?" Hobbes asked. "The plane has landed please unbuckle your seatbelts and have a nice time." The pilot said. Calvin and Hobbes walked to the front of the plane and left.

"Wow this is amazing!" Calvin shouted as he walked around. "Look at all those fish!" Hobbes said. They had reached the center of town which was booming with people. There was dancing,playing, and basically all the fun.

Then they reached the palace. It was beautiful with its decorated pillars and colored glass windows, the ice covering it perfectly and the frozen star at the crossed the bridge and went in.

"This is awesome look at the knight armor and that painting!" Calvin enthusiastically said. "Come on lets go upstairs and see whats up there." Hobbes suggested. They ran up the stairs but before they reached the top they bumped, into someone and rolled down the stairs and landing on their head which was now bleeding a little bit now.

"Ow ow ow ow ow owwy!" Calvin winced. "Oh my gosh are you all right?!" He heard a voice worryingly ask. He was about to shout at the top of his lungs and say no but he felt a cold hand sooth his head and stop the bleeding.

"That was my fault, Im so sorry!" A woman with an icy blue dress and platinum blonde hair and blue eyes said. "Its all right and it was my fault, um who are you?" He asked the woman.

"Im Queen Elsa and you are?" Elsa repeated the question. "Im Calvin and this is Hobbes." Calvin answered. "Where are your parents?" Elsa asked. "Um I dont have any." Calvin lied.

"Well you cant just be wandering around, how about you love in the palace for a little bit ok?" Elsa suggested. "Sure!" Calvin immediately answered. "Well come on we have a guest room you could stay in for a while." Elsa said

"Ok you lead the way." Calvin told Elsa. "Calvin walked up the stairs and followed Elsa, he momentarily looked at the paintings on the walls. "This is great Hobbes, we can live as princes." Calvin said.

"Yeah and we could order our butlers to make us tuna sandwiches!" Hobbes added. "Right Hobbes, that furball is always thinking about food." Calvin muttered to himself. "Here you are, I know it not much but-" "Not much!? Its a lot!" Calvin shouted cutting her off.

Calvin made himself at home, putting his comic books on the shelf, hanging hours clothes in the closet. He lay down on the bed and sighing. "Um Queen Elsa, thank you." Calvin thanked her.

"Your welcome and I have a question about you, are you best friends with your stuffed tiger?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, Hobbes and I have been friends since as long as I could remember." Calvin informed Elsa.

"Oh just asking." Then she left the room. "Well Hobbes we made it, we made it. You know I wonder if Queen Elsa has any kids?" Calvin asked himself. "I wonder if she gives good tummy rubs?" Hobbes asked completely off subject.

Right after that they heard a thump. "What was that!?" Calvin asked. He looked out in the hallway and saw a man holding a sword. "Finally I will have revenge on Queen Elsa and Arendelle will be mine!" The man said before walking away.

"Hobbes I have to do something, this looks like a job for...Stupendous Man!" Calvin annonced. He walked slyly behind the man and for him to reach the stairs.

"YOUR PLANS WILL BE THWARTED BY STUPENDOUS MAN! DEFENDER OF FREEDOM, CHAMPION OF LIBERTY!" Calvin cried out and tackled him down the stairs. "You liitle cretin-AUGGHH!" The man yelped.

He used the man's body as a sled down the stairs and jumped off as he was about to hit a vase. The man was unconscious and Calvin triumphantly put his foot on the man's head.

Queen Elsa, a girl with red hair, and a green dress, and guards came to look at an unbelievable sight. Calvin in a superhero suit standing victorious over the evil man Hans. "Calvin y you defeated h him?" Elsa asked astounded.

"Who is Calvin? I am Stupendous Man, champion of liberty. Defender of freedom!" Calvin lied. He walked of Hans and stood in front of Elsa takimg off his mask."Though I know you know who I am." Calvin admitted.

"Calvin you could have gotten seriously hurt, just don't ever do that again." Elsa told Calvin. "Hans is out cold, wow kid you got him." A guard said. "Get this slime out of here!" Another guard said.

"Im sleep-sleepy." Calvin yawned. He fell asleep on Elsa's leg and wouldn't let go. Elsa pried him off and put him in bed.

The next day Calvin did a lot of things. First he learned how pick ice and carve it. Second he danced with all the other kids in the center of town. Next he went fishing with the fishermen. Then he set up the ballroom and decorated it.

The ball was packed people everywhere talking,laughing, and having a good time. Near the end Calvin grabbed Hobbes and showed Arendelle a new type of dance. Breakdancing. Calvin and Hobbes:the almighty break dancers.

After all that you have to be tired and so he went to sleep.

In the morning he woke up to a snort in is face. He looked up and saw a reindeer with massive horns. He only one thimg to say:AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! Elsa ran towards Calvin's room and saw the trouble.

"Calvin it's all right, this is Sven." Elsa reassured. "Oh I thought it was a wild reindeer on the loose." He climbed down the shelf and slowly but surely stepped towards Sven. He put his hand out to pet him and no reaction from Sven except for a low snort.

"Come on breakfast is ready." Elsa said. "Ok" Calvin replied. He walked down the stairs and saw a delicous sight. Eggs,pancakes,waffles,bagels you name it. He ate three of everything.

Right when Calvin finished eating Elsa said "Calvin let's go to the court yard, I want to show you something. He followed her to the courtyard and saw nothing."I dont see anything."

"You will soon." Elsa said. With this she made an icy ball of snow out of her hands ands threw up in the air. Snow immediately came falling down. "Hobbes did you see that she can make snow and ice, and we love snow!" Calvin shouted.

While he was cheering he felt a snowball in the face. "Uh oh that's not fair she make snow, run Hobbes, run!" Calvin yelled. He started packing snowballs and throwing them. He was throwing a barrage of snowballs when Elsa made a giant snowball plumped on Calvin and Hobbes.

"Oops sorry here let me help-" "Rarrgh" Calvin cried out. He wrestled Elsa to the ground. Both laughing and giggling they didnt realize how dark it was. "Come on let's go inside." Elsa said.

They walked to Calvin's room, and Calvin got in bed. "Goodnight Calvin, love you." "Love you too...Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin yawned quite loudly when he awoke. It's been a year living with Elsa or his Mom. (Im going to refer to her as Elsa.) Everything was perfect,he had no school,a great town to live in, and an awesome mom.

Now that Calvin was Elsa's son he was Prince Calvin of Arendelle. He was well respected, but Calvin wasn't those really strict rulers, he was the fun,social ruler people enjoyed. He set a new trend in fasion.

He arrived in Arendelle in a t-shirt and jeans. Now in Arendelle you see a little more modern feel. To also help that modern feel was the technology. Calvin introduced computers,TV,cellphones, and cable.

Calvin did a lot to contribute to Arendelle, but he wishes everyone who doubted him could see. Now back to the story. Calvin opened his drawer and put on the usual thing he puts on, a red shirt with jeans.

He brushed his teeth and combed his hair a little but it still spiky. "You know Hobbes, I don't know why I didnt do this sooner." Calvin said. "Yes I was wondering the same thing, but I have to ask you do you miss your parents?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin's real parents was a touchy subject, he didn't want to respond so he walked out the room. He saw Olaf running down the hall excited to get the day started. "Hey wait up!" Calvin shouted.

He ran after Olaf down the steps and through gates. When they arrived at the gates he saw Elsa. "Hi Mom! You look like your getting ready for a hike, where are you going?" Calvin asked hastily.

"Well up the mountain is a giant ice palace I built, I was just on my way to ask you if you wanted to go." Elsa replied. "Yeah I'll go with you!" Calvin said. "Ok but put some winter gear on it's kind of cold." Elsa told Calvin.

"Ok let me get my coat and mittens!" Calvin said running back up the stairs. Calvin burst into his room and put on his coat and mittens. "Come on Hobbes were going for a hike!" Calvin told Hobbes.

Hobbes put on a scarf and went down the stairs. "Ok I'm ready and hobbes is too." Calvin said. "Alright let's go, we have to get back before lunch time." Elsa said. They went through town to the docks.

"Have you ever went canoeing before Calvin?" Elsa asked. "Yeah lots of times!" Calvin replied remembering the dreadful camping trips. Once they were on the canoe they were rowing fast.

They got there in about 15 minutes and started hiking. They were at the middle of the mountain when they stopped and ate some sandwiches. After they were done they continued.

At last they reached the beutiful palace with multi-colored ice and a beutiful staircase. "Come on let's go inside." Elsa said. They walked carefully on the icy staircase and made it to the entrance.

Elsa opened the door and was welcomed by a roaring so loud the palace seemed to shake. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Calvin screamed amd ran behind Elsa's leg. "Marshmallow it's all right this is Calvin my son." She said nuszzling the golem's nose.

Marshmallow calmed down but still glared at Calvin. They walked up another set of stairs to the balcony. "See you can see all of Arendelle from here." Elsa said. "Mom look there's something shooting at Arendelle. Like mortars or something!" Calvin shouted.

"Oh no Arendelle's under attack, and I think I have good idea of who is attacking!" Elsa said gritting her teeth.


End file.
